The Land of the Hylian
by Mr. MSTJS
Summary: 100 years after the Hero of Time defeated Ganondorf and saved the land of Hyrule from darkness, a new evil begins to corrupt the land. Without the help of the Hero or the Sages, a group of individuals must band together, regardless of race, to stop it.
1. Prologue

In the century since the fabled Hero of Time valiantly fought for the land of Hyrule's peace and tranquility, much has happened. Though the Hero was famed for removing the evil king Ganondorf and imprisoning him in the Sacred Realm with the help of Princess Zelda and the Six Sages, it did not remove evil from Hyrule permanently. The Hero's courage gave Hyrule many years of peace, however, the seed of evil lurked in the minds of many.

Seventy-five years after the defeat of Ganondorf, the noble king Daphnes, a descendant of Zelda herself, took the mantle of supreme monarch of Hyrule. Malon, who was known to have been in possession of the Ocarina of Time, passed away to begin the year, and she was notably the last living Hylian to have known the Hero of Time. Under Daphnes' rule, the Sheikah people were beginning to grow in numbers, as their days of prosecution had come to an end. A large community of them were settled in Kakariko Village.

The Goron race was still led by Link, the son of the Sage of Fire Darunia, who now had aged considerably. The Zora people were under the rule of King Zorbuchuk Verezone, a descendant of Princess Ruto, who ruled them with more strictness and ferocity than his predecessors. The Gerudo remained aloof to the other races, only venturing out of the desert every few years for mating purposes. They still remained feared by most of Hyrule. And the Kokiri, still eternally young, remained in the forest, now under the watch of the fully-grown Great Deku Tree sapling.

Not long after Daphnes took the crown, a man named Dhanim appeared, claiming of a huge darkness coming to the land of Hyrule within the next twenty-five years. Although advised to dismiss the claims, Daphnes had a strange feeling in the pit of his gut about the premonition, and chose to remain in contact with Dhanim to attempt to learn more about the future. This mistake would prove to be fatal.

After a few years of collaboration with the strange man, it was revealed that Dhanim was a priest and a disciple in a cult who still followed the ways of Ganondorf. He had every intention of finishing what the Gerudo King started in taking over Hyrule, and with Daphnes' defenses down, Dhanim had little problems in gaining the crown of Hyrule. Despite the years of peace, Daphnes was imprisoned and Dhanim assemble an army, training the men in secret. Sudden and unusual laws began to be enforced, the most notable of which was the sudden oppression against the Sheikah race. Their rights were removed initially, and then not long after, Dhanim's new army began to react to them violently.

In the following year, many more changes to the law were made, and no race was exempt from the sudden oppression. The Hylian nobles vehemently protested and attempted to stage a coup, though they failed. To show the rest of Hyrule how he was going to rule things, the nobles were executed, with Dhanim claiming that the same will happen to all those who oppose his will and the will of Ganondorf. However, ruling the land was not enough for the wicked man.

One night soon after, a squadron of the wicked king's men invaded Kakariko Village in the dead of night, setting it ablaze in an attempt to slaughter every remaining member of the Sheikah race. The Sheikah people put up resistance and eventually drove the squadron out, but not before losing the vast majority of their people. This night was known as the bloodiest night in Hyrule's history, and the few remaining Sheikah were forced into hiding in their last safe haven, the Shadow Temple. Dhanim ruled the land of Hyrule under a very fierce regime, and its citizens became overwhelmingly afraid of him.

The next fifteen years, it was revealed Dhanim had begun seeking out the Master Sword, which he knew was guarded by the Six Sages. Having tapped into some of the magic that had corrupted Ganondorf, Dhanim slowly began capturing the Sages from the Sacred Realm and keeping them from their duties. He also places a curse on the Great Deku Tree, not unlike the one Ganondorf had placed on the original tree a century before, rendering the entity of the forest comatose. The entirety of Hyrule became corrupt, and times resembled those of the Gerudo King's rule more than ever before. Evil had once again conquered the land.

However, word began to spread that the Sages were communicating with several of Hyrule's citizens, trying to prevent Dhanim from reaching the necessary tools to reach the Master Sword. Select individuals were approached by the Sages to put forth their abilities and skills for the sake of Hyrule, forming a Resistance Force to combat Dhanim's army and take him out. All races were reached out to in the time of need, and those who were willing agreed to defend Hyrule. They vowed to put their lives on the line to save the land from evil and to overthrow Dhanim, to follow in the footsteps of the Hero of Time to protect the land of the Hylian.

This is their story.


	2. A Rocky Road

~100 Years after the Events of Ocarina of Time~

[Sacul]

A proud and well-mannered Goron if there ever was one, Sacul Relsieg looked up to the massive stone door in front of him. The door, which led to the Leader's Chambers, was covered in colorful tapestries and a large painting of the Goron symbol. Today was the day that he would meet up with the Resistance that he promised he would be a part of, and he was feeling invigorated because of it. As he was lost in his thoughts about once again fighting for Hyrule's tranquility, the massive door rumbled as it slid open against the stone floor below.

"Elder Link will see you now, Brother Sacul," a Goron not too much larger than Sacul told him from behind the entryway. He beckoned for Sacul to follow him, and the anxious Goron stepped across the threshold and into the hallway which led to the Elder's room. Link, who had been the ruler long before Sacul was born, looked into the Goron's eyes, his own eyes aged and beaten. Sacul bowed his head slightly, honoring his leader, before looking up expectantly.

"It is a great thing you are doing Sacul, you know how much I appreciate that," Link started, but his tone was hesistant. Sacul narrowed his eyes, wondering why his leader sounded uncertain. "But, are you sure this is the right thing for you to do?"

"With all due respect, Elder Link, I absolutely believe that this is the best thing for me to do," Sacul replied with a courageous tone. He knew what Link was getting at, just as he knew that this conversation was inevitable. But he had thought about this for months now, and had spent time preparing to be a member of the Resistance. "I served in the Goron army for ten years, Elder. I know how to work with a team."

"A lot has happened in ten years," Link said swiftly, his eyes not once wavering from Sacul. "Brother Sacul, I am well aware of your ability to battle, but I have other concerns. You know how your emotions can get the best of you sometimes." Sacul opened his mouth to protest, but Link held out a mighty rocky finger to silence him. "I know I am old, Sacul. But I have seen evil like this before, and I know what exposure to it can do to us. It is something you haven't been trained how to deal with. Respect my words when I say I am weary of how you might handle such a situation."

Sacul flinched at the words of his Elder, but he was not surprised. He knew that this talk was coming, but he wasn't planning on backing down. He was personally asked to be a part of this mission and would make sure he had a hand in bringing about the downfall of Dhanim, with his wicked and evil ways. "Elder, I assure you. I have been training myself for these past few months rigorously for this opportunity. I am prepared. I won't let you or the Goron race down, and I will redeem myself for what my lack of emotional control has led me to do in the past."

Link's brow furrowed, as he mulled over the Goron's words. "That all sounds refreshing, Sacul, but I'm afraid there would be no way of knowing for sure. I expected you to be stubborn in this matter, and I will respect you as a soldier enough to allow you this mission. However, due to my and some of the other Elder Gorons' concerns, certain precautions were taken regarding this mission."

Sacul's eyes widened as he looked at his Elder. "What sort of precautions, Elder?"

"You will not be the only Goron going on this journey," Link said slowly. He looked at Sacul to gauge his reaction, but quickly spoke up once more. "The Elders and I will select one of the older, more seasoned Gorons to join you. I understand this mission is supposed to be a secret, and I can assure you that only few within this mountain know of the existence of this Resistance. Please understand that this is a precaution we had to take."

Sacul had to fight the urge to scowl in the Elder's presence, but he was extremely unhappy at the notion that he needed to be babysat within this mission. He was an adult, and he had served in the military; he did not need an older, 'more seasoned' Goron watching over him as if he were a teenager who just learned how to spike-roll. However, he was being allowed on the mission, and he knew better than to disrespect the wishes of the Elder, however ludicrous he thought the idea was. He sighed, somewhat dejected. "I understand, Elder. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to join this Resistance."

Link's expression softened a little as he advanced forward. "That was easier than I expected, but I know you too well, Sacul. Trust our decision, and prove to us that you're worthy of our trust once more. Now, I understand your guides will arrive at the gates of Goron City to escort you to the meeting point soon. I will send your fellow member a bit later, as he is preparing for a possible journey at the moment. I wish you the best of luck for the upcoming journey, and I want to thank you for doing this as a representative of the Goron race. Show Dhanim that we are not to be tampered with."

Sacul smiled briefly before bowing and turning around to leave, his pack tied securely to his mighty, rocky shoulders. He would indeed prove that he was capable of being the champion of the Goron people. As he reached the stone door that led to the center of Goron City, he paused. "I will make sure that Goron City will return to its former peaceful and humble nature. I will put an end to this war and violence, on behalf of Darunia and the Goron People."

With that, he made his way into Goron City and headed straight for the gates to Death Mountain. As the vast entryway came into view, he noticed the string of guards surrounding the edges of the city, both Goron and those appointed by Dhanim to monitor the Goron race. He nodded to one of the Gorons he recognized and made his way out. A little ways down the path of Death Mountain was a circle of large boulders. This was where the guides were intended to meet him to bring him to the desired location.

He sat down on one of the larger rocks, awaiting his visitors. The area was out of view of the guards stationed outside of Goron City, helping to avoid suspicion when the guides did arrive. He picked up a small pebble and tossed it over the side of a nearby cliff, from which one could see the path to Dodongo's Cavern directly below. The area reminded him of when he was much younger, growing up before the usurpation of Hyrule had started. He and his friends would play pranks on travelers walking the pathway below by making strange noises or throwing things over the edge. He smiled; it was one of the few happy memories that he had.

He turned back to view the gates of Goron City, his home since birth. While it used to bring him happiness to look at the wide, homely gate of the city, recently it has just brought him to sadness. Since Dhanim's takeover of the land of Hyrule, all of the races had to be modified to fit in accordance to the new laws. Unfortunately, the Gorons were no exception, and though Link had been in command before the sorcerer was even born, he still resigned to the will of the wicked king. Sacul felt like it was a cheap move to make by Link, and that the Gorons should have fought to preserve their rights.

He sighed, looking down at the hardened earth beneath his feet. More than three-fourths of Hyrule's minerals originated on or within Death Mountain, and for this reason Dhanim took great interest in the Goron race. He would spare them the fate of the Sheikah if they would forge weapons and armor for his ever-growing army. Even though Link and the Gorons in general were strongly against war and violence, they were forced to accept these terms. Soon after, the Goron army was created in secret, in case Dhanim ever went back on his word and attacked the Gorons.

Sacul's body suddenly went rigid when he noticed two men advancing toward him on the lower path from Kakariko Village. He tensed his bulky arms and had his hands balled into massive, boulder-like fists. He was unsure if these were his guides or Dhanim's men, but he couldn't let his guard down in the case of the latter. The kept walking toward him at a disciplined, although leisurely way. Their weapons were at their sides, undrawn, which led Sacul to believe that they were his guides, as Dhanim's men normally had their weapons in their hands. The two men reached the outermost rock and halted.

The first one nodded in Sacul's direction, appearing slightly uncomfortable when he realized the Goron had his fists balled. "Uh," he started, coughing into his hand nervously. "Sacul Relsieg?"

Sacul relaxed at the mention of his name, his hands uncurling and his breath returning to normal. "Aye. I take it you're my guides to the meeting point."

"Correct," the second man stated, having a much more stern and sure voice than the first. "However, it is the advice of our superior to keep talk about our doings low while we are travelling. Anybody could potentially be an enemy, and we can, under no circumstances, risk discovery. We will never achieve success that way."

Sacul nodded, a puzzled look on his face. "Your superior?"

The first guard coughed once more, and the second looked up, meeting Sacul's eyes. "The one who is organizing this secret group, of course. We guards were assembled and tasked by him to lead all of you brave individuals to the meeting point. I'm to understand he's going to meet you there once the lot of you are assembled."

Sacul felt a tinge of excitement reel through his spine. This was it, he was actually going to do this. Serving in the Goron Army had its own perks, of course, but this was something on an entirely different scale. This was a life-changing experience that could also potentially change the future of the land of Hyrule. This was something he had been seeking for a very long time. "I understand."

The first man spoke up. "Alright, well we must start soon. The longer we loiter around, the more at risk we are of exposure. We should start heading to the location." He nodded to the second man, who repeated his gesture, and then motioned for Sacul to follow them. They headed down one of the many trails that lead from Goron City to Kakariko Village. This particular one was far less traveled than most, and it was a bit more dangerous. These men were really taking all of the risks to avoid discovery.

"The meeting's in Kakariko?" Sacul asked in an uncertain tone, noticing that they were headed toward the quaint village. If so, he immediately thought poorly of the decision. Due to the former high concentration of Sheikah in the area, it has been heavily guarded by Dhanim's troops. To meet there would be insane.

"Of course not," the second man replied quickly, only half-focused on navigating the dangerous path down the mountain. "It's in a secure location in northeast Hyrule Field, not too far from the southern entrance to Kakariko."

Sacul nodded, feeling relieved. So maybe these guys did plan ahead. Their ability to traverse the mountain impressed him as well; he knew some Gorons who had trouble using it, and for Hylians, this was truly a remarkable feat. These men were a different caliber than Dhanim's normal guards, which was a good thing, in case they were discovered.

They reached the northern entry to Kakariko promptly, and Sacul noted that it was still fairly early in the morning. "And now we need to go through Kakariko. You two have a plan for that without causing a scene?"

"Note our attire," the first man said dryly, as if Sacul had asked the stupidest possible question. "We are masking as the new Royal Guard, and these guys are fooled easier than you think. Just keep quiet and watch."

As they approached the gate, two more guards walked up to the trio, their spears in their hands. "Got a Goron, eh?" one of the asked, a vile grin on his face. "What'd he do?"

"Assaulted one of our men in the mines," one of Sacul's guides replied. Sacul smirked, raising an eyebrow. These guys certainly had everything planned from the get-go. This Resistance was going to be full of epic members. He clamored in excitement.

"It's a shame that these rocks are so stupid, eh? They really have a talent, but they're idiots. I don't know why Dhanim wants so much to do with the dumbest race in Hyrule, it makes no sense," the man snickered, his partner scowling at him disapprovingly. "Well, come on, to the Dhanim's Castle he goes."

Sacul scowled and grit his teeth. Those remarks made about his race made him want to crush the guy's skull with his fists. And he could do it too. But he refrained, for the sake of the mission. He couldn't wait to see idiots like that once Dhanim was gone. He would have a field day "relieving" these assholes from their duty. The two men at the gate signaled for the guard at the lever to open it. Sacul's guides gave nods, and proceeded to walk through the threshold of the village. "We'll see to it this scum gets what's coming to him," the first guide called as the gate was closed once more.

Sacul forgot his anger as soon as he turned behind him, the hulking Death Mountain looming for miles above his vision. He was leaving the mountain for the first time in over fifteen years, and this was the first time he pondered if it was the last time he would be there. He was slightly saddened by this sudden revelation, but turned to the village once more. It had even been a good amount of time since he had seen Kakariko, despite how close in proximity the two towns were.

Unsurprisingly, much had changed in the village since Sacul had last seen it. The villagers all seemed agitated and fidgety as they went about their morning tasks, and even the clucks of the cuccos were more melancholic than he had recalled. Dhanim's militia was also vastly present, keeping a watch on the villagers as if they were interesting experiments. As Sacul passed through, he was receiving incredulous and surprised looks from many of them, as if they hadn't seen a Goron in just as long. He scowled, beginning to feel like the prisoner that he was masquerading as.

Nearly an hour of an awkward, silent walk later, they had arrived at the gates to the village, the pathway that led into Hyrule Field. As the descended the stairs, Sacul felt relief at being out of the village, and anger that the once peaceful town was now in that condition. The first guide turned to him and held out a rolled up parchment.

"What's this?" Sacul asked.

"A map from this point to your meeting point," the second explained, his blank look never faltering from its emotionless gaze. "About two miles due south of here, in a little crest in Zora's River. It's an enclosed area, well hidden from any of the busy paths. A small hole in the covering will allow you to see the entirety of Lon Lon Ranch, that's how you know you're in the correct location."

Sacul took the map, but still had a confused look on his face. "So, let me get this straight. You're not coming with me? I thought you were supposed to be my 'guides'."

"We are, and we've guided you through the dangerous part. There are few of us and many more of you to guide. If we are to meet in a timely faction, then we can not afford to go with each of you the entire way. We trust you have the ability to follow a map, sir?" the first one asked, a bit of a sneer to his voice.

"I, erm, of course," he said, sounding a bit put off. "Well then, I guess I'll head off." He nodded to the guards, and they returned the salute, before turning back and heading up the steps into Kakariko.

"May the goddesses be with you," the second man replied, before they moved out of sight.

Sacul looked down at the map, and studied it momentarily. He raised his vision to the field, which was now stretched out infinitely before him. Hyrule Field, the portal to everything in the country. A truly colossal plain. Deciding he knew the map well enough, he brought himself down to one knee. A last pang of excitement and a bit of an adrenaline rush sent him into his rolling mode, his limbs tucked into his abdomen and his rocky hide ready to roll. The fastest form of Goron transportation. With no more need for incentive, Sacul rolled forward and was picking up speed on his way to the destination.

He would reach the location and meet their new leader in no time flat.


	3. Faulty Time Management

[Zerro]

The waters of Lake Hylia were always brisk this early in the morning, but Zerro liked that because it also woke him up faster. He was currently floating on his back, swimming in circles around the small islet that he had called his home for the past ten years. After doing exactly twenty-five laps around on his back, he emerged on the shore of the islet.

Looking around his makeshift camp, mostly packed up at this point, he sighed. He had worked diligently for a very long time to hone his skills, and this camp had been his home the entire time. And now, he was choosing to leave it behind, after all of its years of comfort. Yet, such decisions had to be made in order to improve the future, so Zerro sighed and accepted the minor sacrifice. He bent down and grabbed the pack he had assembled the night before; enough provisions for a medium-length journey. Enough for himself, of course.

Yes, he had received word that the Sages themselves were organizing a secret resistance army to combat that corrupted Hylian king, but he wasn't one for social gatherings. He wasn't even that keen on risking himself in order to complete said tasks, as a lot of the commotion was normally kept out of Lake Hylia. However, he had heard something about the mission that piqued his interest, and he decided it wouldn't hurt to oblige his Sage.

Today was the day of the meeting of the new Resistance, and he was planning on heading out early. He had some acquaintances that often drifted throughout the expanse of Zora's River, and a few of them picked up on some important information. He was told guides would be arriving to collect him at the border of Lake Hylia and Hyrule Field, but he now that he knew where the meeting was, he didn't see the point in meeting up with them.

He collected his pack and strapped it securely to his back. He turned to look at his camp one final time, and then refocused his gaze on the massive entity that was Lake Hylia. Most of the water in Hyrule, all beautifully secluded in this massive region, and that's what Zerro loved about it. As a Zora, he had miles and miles of underwater places to train in and fortify for a later use. He had planned on making the very undersides of the lake his training grounds, but the recent population surge in Hylia's Zora populous was making it increasingly difficult.

Without another thought, Zerro sprinted to the edge of the islet and dove into the lake, its cool waters once more stunning him into a more alert and agile state. He soared through the water as if he were a dolphin, his fins pulsating and his legs waving smoothly through the lake. Swimming was second nature to him, and he was more practiced at it than he was at walking.

Zerro liked to think of himself as a fast swimmer, even by Zora standards. He wished that he could test it out at some point, but Lake Hylia, while grand, offered him limited options. Though the recent population surge, the Zora populous at the Lake was still marginally smaller than those of Zora's Domain, the capital of the people, which was located at the mouth of the river miles away. He had out swum most of the Zora here for quite some time, and wondered if all Zora were slower than him. But such things were trivial at a time like this.

He arrived at the shores of Lake Hylia promptly, and emerged from the water, his pack perfectly intact. One of the other lake Zora was at the entrance, and noticed Zerro. Smiling, he ran up to greet him. "Oy, Zerro! Are you going on a journey?"

Zerro flinched, raising an eye brow. He had not expected to see one of the Zora on the way out and had planned to leave unnoticed. Now things were complicated, and that caused Zerro a slight irritation. "I suppose you could call it a journey. I would refer to it as an errand."

The Zora gave him a puzzled look, as if he didn't quite understand. Zerro merely rolled his eyes as his comrade looked out to the Lake. "Well, be careful, wherever you go. Not that we need to worry about you."

He had to bite his lip, but Zerro managed to not make a remark toward the other Zora. "Your concern is appreciated; I assure you this task won't harm me in the least." He stepped forward to move on, but was stopped by a hand appearing on his shoulder. He turned back to the annoying Zora once more, his face wearing a scowl. "What…?"

"Try to avoid any of the Northern Zora…I hear they're with Dhanim now," he said chillingly, as if the news were traumatizing to him.

Zerro froze, suddenly interested. "Where do you get your information from?"

"We were scouting up by the mouth not too long ago and overheard. They said Zorbuchuk has allied himself with Dhanim, and now the Zora Knights are being used as his patrols. They're becoming aggressively more hostile to the Lake Zora," he explained in an exasperated tone.

Zerro smirked; this was a scout. He had misinterpreted the intelligence of the Zora, but he was happy to hear the news. Except one thing still desperately bothered him about the news he had just heard. "Zorbuchuk."

The Zora frowned. "Yeah, we thought you'd be sore about that one, considering everything that's happened. I can't believe he has joined in Dhanim's reign of terror."

"How is that difficult to believe in the least?" he asked, his tone way more venomous than he intended. "He was an awful ruler since he took the throne of the Zora Kingdom. He is a tyrant, and he absolutely stains the family lineage of Princess Ruto."

The other Zora looked down, embarrassed. "I guess you would know more than anyone, Zerro."

"No need to bring up the past," he said swiftly, beginning to walk. "And thanks for the tip, I'll make sure to watch out for any 'Northern Zora' that I see." Without another word, he passed the Zora and headed for Hyrule Field, about a mile away. He chose to walk the path rather than swim due to the relatively obstructed waters at Lake Hylia's mouth. The downstream current was the strongest there in the entirety of Zora's River.

As he made his walk, he contemplated the companions he would no doubt be forced to work with. He wasn't quite sure what to expect, but he had two hopes: that they weren't imbeciles and that they respected his privacy. Other than that, everything would be peachy. That is, unless that particular member happened to be a Goron. Zerro utterly detested those overgrown dredges of Hyrule.

He walked up a bit further for several more minutes, seeing the entrance to Hyrule Field not far from him. He had gone up the river several times since he had been training in Lake Hylia, but hadn't been out of the bounds of the lake in what seemed like ages. A lot had happened in the past ten years, but he didn't care too deeply for politics. As long as it didn't affect him, he didn't care. A selfish way to live life, but in this day and age, looking out for one's self was one of the only true ways to ensure survival. Needless to say, venturing north into Hyrule would be a treasure, if only for the adventurous aspect.

Approaching the mouth of Lake Hylia in a timely fashion, he scowled as he noticed two armored men walking up from the field, one of them on horseback. He sighed; the little conversation he had with the lake scout had delayed him enough to where his 'guides' had shown up before he could leave on his own. He tensed his muscles as they noticed him in his travel gear and began to head his way. Things were now complicated, and Zerro didn't like it when things grew that way.

He turned to his left and noticed the river, the rocks and obstacles now behind him. If he were quick, he could make it up the river, though swimming upstream would make the task way more difficult than it needed to be. It was better than dealing with pompous, overachieving Hylians the entire way, however. He took a step to his left and shifted his body, but the man on the horse called out almost immediately afterward.

"Hey! Hold up there!" he called, his horse speeding up in Zerro's direction.

Zerro mumbled a vulgarity before turning to face the guards, a ridiculously fake smile of greeting plastered on his face. "Yes? Is there something I can help you gentlemen with?"

The man on the ground hurried over to him. "Yes. You look as though you are travelling today. Perhaps you are the Zora we have been tasked to come collect. Would you happen to be Zerro, um," he began, looking down to a parchment in his hands.

Zerro quickly spoke up. "Er, yes, that would be me. And just why have you been sent to 'collect' me?" He was being cautious, and the river was now directly behind him. He thought he'd play their game momentarily.

"As I'm sure you have heard, today is the assigned day of the meeting of the Resistance to take out Dhanim and his men. We received word that you had confirmed your membership in this group, and you were supposed to have gotten notice of our arrival to guide you."

Zerro looked upward, clicking his tongue. "Ah, yes, now that you mention, I did remember them saying something about an escort. However, I'm afraid I already know where the meeting point is, and therefore do not require your assistance. I apologize for the travelling inconvenience on your behalf, but I assure you that your assistance is unnecessary."

The man on the horse began to say something, but the grounded one held up his hand, silencing him. "Perhaps you don't understand. Our leader, the organizer of this highly-secret Resistance, has tasked us with ensuring your arrival to the meeting point. It is our duty and task. It is also highly unlikely that you received correct coordinates from an outside source, as very limited numbers of us know the location of the point. If you refuse to come with us, you will not be able to arrive."

Zerro scoffed. "Your leader, hm? Well, I'm sure he'd understand my reasoning once I am able to meet this fellow. Unfortunately for you, you highly underestimate the ability of Zora scouts. Making a meeting point near the river that we inhabit may have seemed like a good idea, but the course waters hold much more than your average Octorok, I'm afraid. Where there is water in Hyrule, there are the ears of the Zora, and no secret is safe. So, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I will be on my way…"

"You impudent little," the man on the horse began in an angry grunt, leaping down from his steed. His hand was wrapped around the hilt of his sword. However, his comrade once again held his arm out in front of him. "While all that sounds like a good plan in theory, we can't afford to risk it. We have specific instructions, which include bringing you by force, if necessary. Our leader has made it very clear that we are to escort you, and nobody else. So, I'm afraid you must come with us, least we make you submit to us."

"Force, you say? Why, I guess that changes things." Zerro looked up to the sky, pondering this for a moment. Time was wasting, and his patience was growing thin. This was utterly ridiculous. He knew where he needed to be, and he was not going to submit to them. But the question on his mind now was whether to fight or not. "Though, it should be known that the Hylian Guardsmen are known for their incompetence in situations such as these. Perhaps some insurgents should have been sent in your stead?"

Now both men advanced toward him, the one on the horse drawing his weapon. Zerro stepped backward, something of a smirk on his face. "Rest assured, while I would thoroughly enjoy knocking those ridiculous-looking helmets off your thick skulls, I shall avoid this spat entirely."

The men charged him and with a quick movement on his part, he dashed backward, flipping into the cold stream of Zora's River. Popping his head out one last time, he waved at them, only somewhat tauntingly. "As a Zora, I think that this way will be much faster anyway. Thank you for your service men, I'll see you fellows around, yes?"

And with that, he dove down under the river, propelling himself upstream with his large pectoral fins. A single dorsal fin on his back to regulate his balance, he cruised up the river with great effort. While the river was very difficult to traverse in this direction, he had done it many times, and it was still three times faster than walking the path by land. Ignoring the occasional monster in the water, he made record time in reaching the half-way point of the river.

He leaned to his left with a hard kick against the bank to travel down an adjacent estuary. At the end of this small extension of the river was where he was told the meeting was to take place, he slowed his pace. His heart rate was at its peak, but he was one of the few who enjoyed the adrenaline rush. When he was sure he was at the correct location, he made his way up to the surface of the water. The current at this point was very soft and hardly noticeable; he could float without being disturbed.

He looked around the area, not seeing anyone as of yet. Figures that he'd be the first one to show up; promptness was always something he put first. However, just as he was beginning to enjoy the silence, he noticed another arrive with quite some noise. He lowered down into the water avoid being seen, only the very top of his head visible. His eyes narrowed as he saw the individual.

It would figure that the first person he met from the new team would be a Goron. Perhaps he would lull in the water a bit longer. There was no need to alert the bumbling idiot of his presence


End file.
